ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana Aida/Minnie Andrews
Mana Aida (Minnie Andrews in Kimberly AJ's ''Glitter Force Doki Doki'', Maya Aida[[w:c:prettycure:Aida Mana|Her page on the Pretty Cure wiki]] in the canon Glitter Force Doki Doki dub, or Mana Heartstring in the international crossover) is one of the main characters in Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink and white, violet thigh-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. For summer, Mana wears a pale pink T-shirt over a grey tank-top, a two layer pink skirt and dark grey leggings. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter pink, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to blonde, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & pink colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small pink choker, pink arm warmers with magenta hearts on them and white & pink colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has pink, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a magenta heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress and dark pink short-like pants underneath. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. She is childhood friends with Rikka, who is her secretary, and Alice; also, she is a fan of the Japanese idol Kenzaki Makoto. Mana is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. Also, she is very courageous, as she heads straight into danger to help people without thinking and even lectures a dangerous Jikochuu. Mana is shown to be a very open and tolerant person as she does not wonder about the existence of fairy mascots like Sharuru, monsters like Jikochuus or her mysterious transformation into a legendary warrior, Pretty Cure. Gallery Aida mana urban by fenixfairy-d8swg16.png Cure Heart.png|Glitter/Cure Heart Glitter Cure Heart introductory pose.png References Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pink Blondes Category:Pink characters Category:Pet owners Category:Leaders Category:Pretty Cure Pink Blondes characters Category:Heart-themed characters Category:Heroic leaders Category:Characters who change their hair colors